


Stranger Than the Rest

by dreamkist



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Our birth is but a sleep and a forgetting / The Soul that rises with us, our life's Star / Hath had elsewhere its setting, / And cometh from afar...-Intimations of Immortality





	Stranger Than the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



“There is something at work in my soul, which I do not understand,” the words echo in my mind as I buff the floors of this fluorescent hell. I keep to myself here, amid the long halls and identical rooms.

There is a longing, for what, I know not. I only know, wherever I go, this loneliness that is part of me will still be there.

There is a new patient today. She rocks to her beating heart and stares blankly at the wall. With those eyes she must see beyond the mundane.

I feel my heart beat the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mary Shelley Quote](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/587354-there-is-something-at-work-in-my-soul-which-i)


End file.
